New Life
by HyperSlytherin89
Summary: Standing in the greasy diner, it occurs to me that maybe this wasnt the brightest thing to do. But whats done is done. Now all I can do is learn how to survive this new life.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N: Like OMG! Lol. this is lik my first lm fic! Hehe.**

**-Author barfs at attempt to fit in-**

**Ok, lets get serious here. This is not a nice fluffy romance. This is also not a strange "Oh my I don't like my life I'm going to become gay/lesbian/bi, or I'm going to become gothic and cut myself or become a slut or become suicidal or so on. There will be some romance later on, but I think I'm going to torture the characters for a while. Now, without further ado, I give you… the story!**

**Disclaimer:** I'm sitting in a ripped chair, with CSI on my small T.V (Best show EVER! SNICKERS SHALL RULE THE WORLD!) –Grins- I ride horses and have a fear of cheerleaders. What in the world makes you think I would ever own any of this? Actually, I think I'd kill my self if I did. No- wait. I wouldn't kill myself. I'd use that money to take over CSI. ;)

* * *

Fate has a funny way of taking us places we least expect. Sometimes, it's a good thing. I.e. when someone decides to take some class just for something to do, and then they wind up falling in love with the subject, majoring in it, and making a shitload of cash. Sometimes, it's not a good thing. Case and point? My current situation. Everyone thought I'd wind up having a great time in high school, going to a good collage, and living a nice life with a husband and kids. But nope. Instead, I'm here. Working in a greasy little diner in the middle of god knows where with a swollen belly. Yup, a sixteen year-old pregnant high school dropout. That's me.

Ok, I guess maybe I should give you a little bit of background information here. No one actually knows where I am. I ran away when I found out. The father doesn't know either. I see no reason to tell anyone. At home, they just think I got abducted and kidnapped. And hey, that's A OK with me. What they don't know doesn't hurt them. Well, maybe it does. But, whatever.

So, I'm sure your all wondering how the hell I got pregnant. Well, you know what they say.

"When two people love each other very much…" Ha-ha. Yeah right. It's more like

"When two people drink a lot and get really wasted…" yeah. That's more like it. It won't come as a shock to anyone that Gordo was the Daddy. Not that it matters anyway. What really matters is the fact that I am sweating my ass off in this smelly dump.

Ok, so here's what happened. I slept with Gordo. We were drunk, it was a party. We had sex, I got pregnant. I know what your thinking. Your thinking "no shit Sherlock." Now, most people would tell their family and the father that they were pregnant. That is most people sound of mind. But when you're sixteen and pregnant, you're not really completely sane. You most definitely are not thinking strait. What your thinking is "oh shit. Shitshitshit." I thought about what I was going to do for about a month. Finally I came to the conclusion that there was only one thing to do.

Run away.

Now, let me be the one to state the obvious. That was not one of my better ideas. I took out money from my bank account and one night, when everyone was asleep, I took off. I took my small car and just drove throughout the night. I actually didn't stop until late the next morning. It was only then that I realized I didn't actually know where I was going. So, there I was. Sixteen, pregnant, and alone. All I had was about one thousand bucks, money I had in my savings account. It was about now that I honestly realized what an incredibly stupid mistake I had just made. Of course, at that point, it was a little too late. I was in the middle of nowhere with no clue as to where I was. So, I just kept driving. I spent that night in my car, sleeping in the parking lot of a shitty motel.

The next day, I came to the small town of Witherpoint. It was about dusk when I came to the chipped sign announcing where I was. It had a little motel and a diner with a 'help wanted' sign. So, I decided to stay. That is how I wound up in this middle of nowhere hick town in Nevada.

I applied for the job the next day and got it. It doesn't pay much, but hey, its not like I have much of a choice here.

"Hey Beth. Get your head out'ta the clouds." Calls a rough voice. That's Maddy. She is another waitress. I told everyone here my name was Beth. Beth McGuire. I don't think anyone will make the connection. They don't really care about current events in this little town. Actually, they don't really care about anything.

"Comin'" I yell back. God this place stinks to high heavens.

"Better get used to it." I grumble to myself. This is going to be my life for the next god knows how many years. I wonder if I will ever escape. What kind of life will my poor kid have? Where am I going to live? I cant live at the motel my whole life.

I sigh. This is not the time to think about these things. As I take the greasy plates from the counter, I find my self humming along with the soft strains of the country music that play above me. Funny, I never really did listen to the stuff. But now that I listen, I'm realizing that it is really good. Pity I didn't discover this sooner. Hey, look; one good thing came out of this mess. I discovered a new type of music. Big whoopdeedo.

As I carry the steaming plate out, a man lets out a whistle. I turn and see the culprit: some fat old guy. I shudder. He winks at his fat buddy and calls me over.

"Hey sweet thang', wanna make an extra buck?" I am horrified. Is he suggesting that I would have sex for cash? The mere thought of sleeping with him is revolting. I force a smile as I deliver the food.

Yup, this is my new life.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Like? Hate? Whatever, just leave a review and maybe I will update!**


	2. joy!

**A/N: Wow. People actually reviewed… and liked this! Dang… lol. Well, I think it is fair to warn you now that if you are easily offended, please refrain from reading any authors notes that appear in the beginning of the story. I have been known to be a cruel and sarcastic little bitch. Just warning you! Anything you need to know will be in the ending authors notes. Well, review!**

**-Emily—**

**Oh yeah, in case you haven't noticed, I am not the same person who wrote the other stories on this account. If that's not obvious. This is my little sister's account. I just didn't want to write this on my account D**

**Disclaimer:** If I owned this… Hrm, what would I do. OOOO! I would corrupt the characters. And then take the money and buy _CSI_!

* * *

_"Hey, you've been really quiet lately. What's up?"_

_"I'm fine. I guess I'm just not feeling so hot." Her forced smile didn't convince him. He took a deep breath._

_"Lizzie, you know we are going to have to talk about this."_

_"Talk about what? About what happened? We got drunk. We made a mistake. There is nothing to talk about!" Panic flashed in her eyes._

_"Bull shit. You know as well as I do that that was not just a drunken mistake."_

_"I…I cant talk about this right now. Really though, I'm fine. I have to go. Later."_

The conversation replayed over and over again in his mind, like a bad movie. God, why hadn't he scooped her up in his arms and told her that he loved her while she still had the chance? Why had he let her walk away?

Gordo let his head bang against the back of the stiff chair. He played nervously with the small coin that he had found in his pocket.

"Did you see Lizzie the day she disappeared?" the detective was asking.

"Early that day." He softly replied, not looking at the man.

"Is there anyone who would want to hurt her that you know of?"

"No."

"What about boyfriends? Was she seeing anyone?" Gordo abruptly stopped fiddling with the coin. Should he tell the man?

"No." he finally said. The man raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that she was seeing no one? What about your relationship with the victim? Were you two ever involved?" Gordo slowly lifted his head to meet the man's eyes.

"Listen, we slept together about a month ago. That's it. We weren't dating or anything like that." He answered slowly. The detective nodded and jotted something down.

"Just one more question. Where were you on the night that she disappeared?" Gordo looked at him in shock. He couldn't believe that he had anything to do with her disappearance! Could he?

"I was with my parents watching a movie."

"Your parents?" Gordo shrugged.

"Yeah."

"Well, thanks for your time. We'll probably need to talk to you again later." He nodded as the detective let himself out.

"God Lizzie, where are you?" He mumbled out loud.

* * *

At that same moment, Lizzie was pushing a strand of her sweaty hair from her face as she scooped up a plate, filled with grease-soaked food (at least she thought it was food.) as the smell from the plate drifted to her nose, a wave of nausea came over her. She gagged, almost losing the plates.

"Hey child. Watchya do' in? Your gonna drop the food!" scolded the woman, taking the plates from her hand. Lizzie sprinted away to the nearest exit, retching violently as she got outside. A moment later, she felt a big hand pat her on the back.

"You ok?" Came Maddy's rough voice.

"I think so. Just morning sickness." Lizzie groaned mentally as she realized what she had just said.

"Your pregnant?" Asked Maddy, not very surprised.

"Yes." She admitted.

"Figures." Lizzie looked at her curiously.

"Listen, darlin', we'll talk 'bout this later. After shift. 'K?" She nodded, wiping her mouth.

"Ok. I guess we should get back to work." Said the girl.

"You feeling up to it?" she shrugged.

"Not really, but the last thing I need is to get fired."

"Suit yourself." Lizzie followed Maddy back into the diner only to be greeted with the smells of the 'food'.

"Joy. More jerks to serve." She grumbled, picking the platter back up and exiting the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Short little chapter, and kind of shitty. Sorry. I was at a horse show all weekend and I am seriously tired. Maybe it I'm nice, I'll write some more soon. But only if you review!**

**-Emily-**


	3. talk

**A/N: Well, remember what I have said: I am a sarcastic bitch and if you are easily offended, don't read my first AN. And boy do I have some things to say. I am making this story realistic, as realistic as possible. So if you think you will find another nice little cliché story where Lizzie triumphs and just knows everything and can make a nice living for her kid and her (without a great education mind you) and she just knows how to do everything herself, you are in for a big reality check. Because I don't do that. To damn easy. You see, Lizzie is spoiled and sheltered. Its true and you know it. If you think differently, be my guest to argue against me. I love to hear it. But she has never done anything herself, not cooking, cleaning, nothing. So how the hell would she suddenly be blessed with that knowledge? Get real.**

**And, I must respond to a review. Someone said that it would never happen. Lizzie and Gordo would never drink or have sex, and Lizzie would never run away from her problems. To that I say, girl, you give her way to much credit. You don't know what she would do in a situation like that. I mean, its not like she's ever faced a really difficult situation before (and yes, I have seen all of the episodes. So don't tell me I don't know what the hell I'm talking about)**

**Ok, I will stop being a snide little bitch for now ;D. Just remember, even I like reviews, so review!**

**Emily**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did so I could use the money to buy other shows (and corrupt the characters on this one!)

* * *

Maddy knew she was a rich runaway pretty much the moment she laid eyes on the young teenager. Her hair, though dirty, was obviously highlighted, and it wasn't the store bought stuff. And her clothes were of expensive tastes, the monograms displaying names of well-known, very pricey stores. The final clue was when a man whistled to her, and the girl looked at him, disgusted. The people living in this town did what they needed to do to get money. Anything, and it was common for young girls to be leered at by visiting men. But this girl, she didn't know what to do, something only a sheltered rich girl would go through.

So it had come as no surprise when she found out this Beth girl was pregnant.

"Hey Beth. We still talkin' later?" she asked. The blonde girl nodded, her eyes nervously darting around.

"Yes. You can come over to the motel. Room 8." There was only one motel in the town, a rundown roach motel. Maddy knew it was a popular place for runaways and people looking to cheat on spouses, and for drug dealers.

'Girl like that shouldn't be livin' in a place like that.' she mused, flipping a burger on the grill.

It was about three hours later when Maddy knocked on the door of the young girl. She opened the door, her face painted with makeup and her hair down and blow dried.

"Come it." Maddy looked around and the girl blushed. "It's not much, but I don't know where to live."

"Child, what's your real name? I know you a runaway, so, what is it."

"They called me Lizzie at home." She admitted.

"So, how far along?"

"About two months."

"Where you gonna live?" Lizzie shrugged. Maddy sighed.

"Okay, there's a cheap apartment complex. You can rent a room there. Do you have a car?"

"Yes."

"What type?"

"2004 BMW convertible." Maddy whistled.

"Sell it." Lizzie looked at her.

"What? I need a car, I mean I have to get around somehow…"

"Ya don't need a expensive car. Sell it and buy a cheap one and use the money for rent. You don't earn much with a job at the diner. And whatcha gonna do when the babies born? Where ya gonna have it? Can't afford a hospital." Maddy felt a bit sorry for the girl; she looked like she was going to start crying.

"I uh, guess I didn't think about it. I'll just deliver it myself." She said. Maddy laughed.

"Honey, you don't know the first thang 'bout deliverin a child. My sisters a nurse. Live about an hour away. She'll help deliver it." Lizzie nodded, trying to keep up with the woman. Maddy looked at the clothing scattered on the floor and the chip bags that were overflowing in the trash bin.

"It's a little messy." Lizzie said, stating the obvious. Maddy raised an eyebrow.

"Child, have you even washed anything 'round here?" Lizzie looked at her, confused.

"I cant." She replied.

"Why the hell not? You are what, sixteen?"

"Well, its not like I ever had the chance to. My parents didn't teach me. I never had to do anything like that anyway." She replied indignantly. Maddy laughed.

"Why girl, when I was eight years old I was doin' the wash myself. When I was your age I was practically runnin' the household!"

"That sucks." Replied the girl. Maddy shook her head.

"Don't worry honey. We'll have ya doin laundry and fixin dinner and livin' on your own in no time." Lizzie grimaced.

"But why?" Maddy rolled her eyes.

"Child, you livin' alone now. No one's goin' to take care of ya now. Honey, you have to learn to live alone. You have no parents to feed ya. Now you're the mommy. You gonna have a child and you certainly wont afford a sitter." She paused as Lizzie took in her words. "Listen, you should go home. Go tell you're parents what happened, what's goin on with ya. This aint no life for ya. Go home, child." Lizzie shook her head defiantly.

"No, I am going to make it. I can totally make it!" Exclaimed the girl. "I can't go back. You don't understand, it would ruin me if anyone ever found out about this." Maddy looked at her.

"Just tell me one thing. The father, did ya consent to it? Did he force ya? Cause if he did, its not your fault girl…"

"No! It wasn't like that. No way, I knew what I was doing. Well, I didn't kind of but he didn't force me."

"Alright." There was silence as Maddy took a closer look at the mess. She turned to Lizzie. "Tomorrow, we go lookin at apartments. Then we'll find a nice buyer for that car of yours and teach ya how to do laundry." She laughed at the girl's look of annoyance. "Don't look so down. Ya wanted to do things the hard way. Now ya got it."

"Oh joy." Grumbled Lizzie as she reached down to pick up a piece of clothing at her feet.

* * *

**A/N: Told you I made her incompetent. I am trying to keep this realistic, and I am sorry to tell you that doing anything other than that is very unrealistic. So, I might have pissed you off, but I'd rather that then have this turn into some really cliché story. But review anyways, because contrary to popular belief, I do love reviews. And remember, the author of this (mwa) is not the one who writes the other stories in this account. I am to embarrassed to post this on my account, so it goes on my sisters. For my sake, I am not going to tell you my penname, though it probably isn't all that hard to figure out. But whatever. Review!**

**Emily**


End file.
